The present invention relates to a temperature control system for a hybrid powertrain and method of operating a temperature control system
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A hybrid powertrain is used for example to power a motor vehicle by using different types of drive devices to produce the necessary torque. One drive device may be an internal combustion engine and another drive device may be an electric machine. During operation, the first and second drive devices generate heat. At the same time, in order to run reliably and efficiently the first and second drive devices should operate at a specific operating temperature or temperature range. The use of cooling devices and heating elements has been proposed to provide a temperature control. This is accompanied by high energy consumption.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate other prior art shortcomings.